Housewife Hinata
by Suck
Summary: Bercerita tentang Hinata yang menerima sebuah paket dari sosok Ninja, tetapi ada yang salah dengan Ninja itu. 18 ke atas! Anak kecil dilarang baca!
1. Chapter 1

**Housewife Hinata**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**('0')**

Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, kedua payudaranya memantul mengikuti gerakan larinya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu masuk rumahnya, kebetulan Hinata sedang sendirian, jadi dia agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Hinata pun membuka pintu rumahnya, ia menatap sosok orang yang mengirimkan sebuah barang untuk dirinya. "Wah, terima kasih banyak. Aku akan menerimanya." Ujarnya yang kemudian mengambil barang tersebut. Sosok ninja pengirim itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, dia kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Aku akan membawanya masuk, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Hinata-sama." Kedua matanya menatap bongkahan bokong indah milik Hinata, dengan susah payah, ia meneguk salivanya. Dia tahu ini salah, tetapi bokong itu seolah memanggil dirinya untuk dimasuki penis. Ninja itu langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang, salah satu tangannya menangkap buah dada besar milik Hinata, serta meremasnya pelan. Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain mulai membuka rok yang dipakai Hinata. "Ma-maafkan aku, tapi kau begitu seksi, hingga nafsu menutupi diriku."

"A-apa!?"

Ninja itu menarik ke atas pakaian Hinata, kedua payudara Hinata memantul keluar dari sarangnya. Ninja tersebut menyeringai saat melihat dua buah benda besar yang sangat lezat itu, ia kemudian meremasnya kencang hingga sebuah cairan putih memancar dari ujung buah dada tersebut. "Hinata-sama, anda bisa menyalahkan tubuh anda yang begitu menggiurkan untuk di masuki penisku." Ninja tersebut membuka celananya, penisnya sudah berdiri tegak di samping paha mulus milik Hinata.

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan penis besar itu. _'Penisnya lebih besar daripada milik Naruto-kun_.' Batinnya, wanita itu meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah saat merasakan denyut dari penis itu.

Sang Ninja itu mendorong Hinata hingga terjerembab, lalu menarik rok panjang yang dikenakan Hinata. Vagina milik Hinata sudah basah akibat remasan tadi, Ninja itu kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata. "Ja-jangan! To-tolong, jangan masukkan!"

"Maafkan saya!"

"Akk!"

Dengan sekali hentak, penis besarnya masuk ke dalam vagina basah milik Hinata. Kedua tangan wanita itu ditarik dari belakang oleh Ninja itu, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur menggesek dindin rahim milik Hinata.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh..."

Seringai dari Ninja itu tambah lebar saat istri Hokage tersebut mendesah. _'Uwoooh, aku memperkosa istri Hokage, ini keberuntunganku!' _batinnya senang. Ninja itu kemudian menarik pakaian Hinata, hingga wanita itu telanjang bulat. Dari belakang, buah dada Hinata diremas, serta puting susunya di cubit hingga mengeluarkan air susu. _'Ia juga mengeluarkan air susu.'_

Ninja itu memeluk Hinata dari belakang, sembari terus meremas dada besar milik Hinata, pinggulnya terus bergerak maju mundur.

"Vaginamu sungguh nikmat, Hinata-sama." Komentarnya, Hinata tak membalas sama sekali, ia terlihat menikmati sodokan penis besar itu di dalam tubuhnya. Sang Ninja kemudian mencium pipi Hinata, dan terus merambat hingga ke bibir Hinata. Awalnya, wanita itu tak mau membalas ciuman tersebut, tetapi ia terbuai akan ciuman itu dan membalasnya dengan mesra.

Kedua dadanya masih di remas kencang oleh ninja itu, air susu Hinata mengucur deras saat buah dadanya di remas. Sungguh, Hinata sangat menikmatinya, ia sungguh menikmati seks yang dilakukannya bersama Ninja yang tak punya nama itu, dibandingkan dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih dengan Ninja ini.

Penisnya besar.

Secara perlahan, Hinata tersenyum puas saat Vaginanya terus di sodok oleh Ninja tersebut. "Yeeah,! Lakukan terus!" Dia mendesah nikmat merasakan dinding rahimnya yang digesek penis ninja itu.

"A-aku keluar!"

"Keluarkan! Aakkhh!"

Ninja itu menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya, ia menyemburkan sperma yang sangat banyak hingga meluber keluar dari vagina Hinata.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas setelah berhubungan seks dengan Ninja itu.

"Te-terima kasih Hinata sama! Sa-saya akan pergi terlebih dahulu!"

"Datang lagi ya!" Hinata berteriak menatap pria yang pergi dari kediamannya itu. Ia mencolek sperma yang meluber itu, lalu menjilatnya. "Hmm, enak."

**('0')**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-sama, anda datang juga."

Hinata tersenyum menatap Ninja yang mengantarkan sebuah paket padanya kemarin, "Ya, kita bertemu lagi." Wanita itu kemudian melepaskan dress yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga telanjang bulat. "Mari kita mulai."

Ninja kurir serta beberapa orang dibelakangnya itu menyeringai, mereka berjalan mendekati tubuh telanjang milik Hinata. Tangan-tangan dari para pria hidung belang itu mulai menjamah tubuh seksi Hinata, kedua payudara Hinata di hisap oleh dua orang, sementara sang ninja Kurir itu meremas pantat seksi Hinata dan mencium bibir wanita itu serta yang terakhir memainkan vagina basah milik Hinata.

Wanita itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat mereka mulai menjamah tubuh indahnya, kedua tangannya tarangkat untuk memberikan akses yang lebih banyak pada mereka semua.

Ninja Kurir yang ada di belakang Hinata pun menyuruh para lelaki hidung belang itu untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka, Ninja itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, ia juga sudah menyiapkan penis besar miliknya. "Hinata-sama, aku ingin lubang belakangmu yang seksi itu."

Hinata mengiyakan saja, ia mengarahkan bongkahan pantatnya untuk dimasuki penis tersebut, penis itu pun mulai masuk ke liang anal milik Hinata. Wanita itu meringis kecil saat benda besar itu mulai memasuki lubang anal miliknya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata karena lubang anal miliknya dimasuki oleh sebuah benda.

Kedua kaki putih Hinata pun terbuka lebar, vaginanya sudah sangat basah akan cairannya, para lelaki lain tak berhenti mengeluarkan air liurnya menatap tubuh lezat milik Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap mereka semua, "Aku ingin penis kalian, terserah mau di apakan tubuhku, puaskan lah aku!" salah satu dari lelaki itu pun maju, ia memasukkan penisnya ke liang vagina milik Hinata. Ninja kurir serta lelaki itu mulai menggenjot Hinata dengan kasar.

Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah menikmati gesekan dua penis itu dengan dua lubangnya. Dua orang pria yang tersisa pun mendekati Hinata, mereka meremas-remas payudara Hinata hingga kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih dari sana, kedua orang itu langsung menghisap payudara Hinata, meremas-remasnya sampai semua susu keluar memenuhi mulut mereka.

"Hi-hinata-sama!" kedua orang yang penisnya masuk di lubang Hinata pun tak kuat untuk menahan gejolaknya, mereka pun menyemburkan sperma yang banyak hingga meluber keluar dari kedua lubang itu.

Hinata merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya, ia juga merasakan cairan itu keluar dengan sendirinya setelah mereka mencabut penis masing-masing. Hinata pun beranjak dari Ninja kurir, ia pun jongkok setelah kedua orang lainnya melepas kulumannya pada puting Hinata, wanita itu menarik kedua penis yang masih belum terjamah, ia meremasnya pelan lalu mengocoknya dengan kasar.

Hinata tersenyum mesum melihat ringisan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua lelaki itu, sementara itu sang Ninja kurir mengarahkan penisnya pada wajah Hinata, membuatnya membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum penis besar itu.

"Ohh, Hinata-sama!"

"Sa-sakit, tapi nikmat sekali tangannya..."

"Kau benar!"

Kedua pria itu tanpa aba-aba menyemprotkan sperma mereka pada wajah putih Hinata, sementara itu sang Ninja Kurir kembali klimaks setelah Hinata mengulum penisnya.

Keempat pria itu sungguh puas akan servis yang diberikan Hinata barusan. "Mau berapa ronde lagi?"

Keempatnya menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjamah tubuh seksi Hinata.


End file.
